1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in electronic circuits, and more particularly to improvements in electronic circuitry for providing a high equivalent impedance without using a high value resistor, and more particularly to such circuits for use in integrated circuit applications to enable reduced area requirements for circuit construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the foremost considerations in the fabrication of integrated circuits is the conservation of space on the semiconductor wafer in which the circuit is to be fabricated. Accordingly, it is generally a design goal to make the sizes of the components as small as possible to conserve space. However, it is difficult to fabricate high value resistors in semiconductors that can also carry relatively high currents without making the area of the resistor relatively large.
Frequently in such integrated circuit designs, although it would be desirable to use high resistors, for example, in circuits requiring high load impedances, the space which would be required proscribe the range of impedances which can be employed, and may adversely impact the design of the circuit with which it may be associated.